The promises you keep and the promises you broke
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: 1st This is the SEQUAL to my story Saveing a holt so please read that before this, it would make so much more sence. 2nd I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ORIGINALLY MINE! and finally, in this story the characters are challenged with unexpected questions, unexpected twists and turns, and, Sinead is expecting!
1. The proposal

**Ok here it is, directly from my imagination, the story that will change EVERYTHING. ENJOY! Oh and another thing. To those of my AMAZEING reviewers that definately gave me COSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM about my 3 year old nephew accidentally uploading his own GLORIOUS chapter to my story i am sorry. I haddn't realized he got ahold of my laptop and my sister decided to be funny and acctually UPLOAD what he did so here is what that was SUPPOSED to be.**

* * *

Hamilton was truly terrified. More than when he was dying in that cave, when Sinead gave him, quite literally, a kiss of life, more so then he felt telling Sinead she was actually his first kiss, even more from asking her out. Because this one, was permenant. He was petrified, how could anyone guess what she was going to say. Would she smile and politely say no, would she scream yes, would she laugh at him? It made no sence, Hamilton stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"W-will you mary me?" He asked his reflection uncoveratably. "CRAP NOT GOOD ENOUGH! ok, Sinead will you may me? No, not good enough. Hmm, maybe, oh, Sinead Starling will you marry me! Nope not it, hmm, allright, oh i got it, im an idiot who practices in a mirror!

"Hamilton are you ready!" Came his mother's voice.

Hamilton smiled, he knew exactly what he would do now.

"Allright mom, im out, i'll tell you the answer, uh, well you'll find out." Hamilton bellowed. He looked at his window.

An escape! He lept from his bathroom to the waiting car below. Just in time too, his mother was at the window yelling at him that she better be the first to know.

"Ok love you mom bye!" He yelled and motioned Ian to step on it.

"Ok man, are you ready for this?" Hamilton asked him.

"Of course i am. Well, i think so. No, not really, what if she says no!" Ian hollered.

"Dude calm down, we're both nervous. We're about to ask our girlfriends to marry us!" Hamilton responded.

"I know i know, do you have the rings?" Ian asked.

"Yup saphire for her, and gold for me, then i got yours, ruby for amy and gold for you, hers engraved "Love is what you make it to be" and amy's "Love is where you open your heart to a slimy snake""Hamilton said.

"WHAT!"Ian screeched.

"Kidding kidding calm down man." Hamilton said.

"Oh, well what did you get engraved then?" Ian asked.

"Amy's ring says "The definition of love and compation is Amy Cahill" is that mooshy enough for you or what!" Hamilton told him.

"You know what, bite me, it's amy and she will like it." Ian snapped.

"Ok ok, wait, there they are! Come on man we got to get to dinner i NEED to know if i have a _feonce_ or not." Hamilton said urgently.

"Ok. Hello love, come on get in." Ian said, directing his attention to Amy.

She was beautiful. She had her hair braided in a fish tail and pulled into itself making her hair litterally fall into place. She was wearing a short red dress with fabric red roses everywhere. It was amazeing. Sinead was also ravishing, she was wearing a dress exactly like Amy's but hers was blue. And her auborn hair was pulled back into a delicate braid aswell.

Hamilton blushed, then he had to turn away and breath because he had almost forgotten how.

"Hi Ham. How are you?" Sinead said.

Hamilton felt like he couldn't speak but he had to.

"I-I'm good. Y-your beautiful tonight Sinead." He choked.

"Thanks." She responded.

"How are you love?" Ian asked Amy.

"A little stressed, we left home with Dan and Alistair in a fight." She said.

"What happened." Hamilton asked, a little sure that his little buddy was sturring up trouble for the old ekat.

"Well Alistair and Dan were PMing eachother and Dan by God grace slipped and said he was eating a microwavable burritto. Well Alistair said "Good job" to him then Dan persisted to tell him it wasn't Oh brand and Alistair practically ripped throught the computer screeming "Danial spit the crap out" and some of the words he used to describe the video even made Nellie blush." Amy explained.

Hamilton burst out laughing, he coudn't contain it, he was sop stresssed about asking Sinead to marry him he had to let some kind of emotion out.

To everyones releif they arrived at the resteraunt. Hamilton and Ian bolted inside, determined to get their rings in the appropriate places. Ian ran for the roses that the resterant was always selling, he plucked a white one from the casheres hand and through the money at him. Ian delicately placed his ring in the bud of the rose. Hamilton ran to the man takeing reservations and told him the plan, then handed him the ring, and the white rose Ian handed him with Amy's ring.

Quickly they got to their table, just in time to pull the girls chairs out to let them sit down. After everyone was situated Ian motioned for the reservation desk man to come over to take orders and place the roses on the table in front of the girls.

"_Bojour _May i take your order? Here, some roses for your table." He said.

Amy smiled and said she wanted a salad and a _Crepe_ and Sinead ordered the same, with a glass of wine. Both girls instictively grabbed a rose from the vase to smell. Amy slipped the whit one out and Sinead the red one. They held it to their faces then, as Hamilton and Ian both got on one knee, the screemed. Amy delicately pulled her ring from the flower.

"The difinition of love and compation is Amy Cahill" Oh ian thats so sweet." She exclaimed.

"Love is what you make it to be. Hamilton!" Sinead sang.

"So, Amy will you Marry me?" Ian asked.

"Yes, of corse Ian!" Amy said. She kissed him.

"S-Sinead. Would you do me the GLORIOUS honor of marring a lost cause like me?" Hamilton said.

"On one condition. YOU cook. I can't and your amazeing at it." Sinead said.

"I accept your condition." Hamilton smiled.

"Oh and Ham, your not a lost cause, there's hope for you yet." Sinead smiled.

Everyone in the resteraunt clapped and hotted and whistled. Then finally they got to eat.

* * *

**OK and there is the end of this I AM SOOOOO EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT MY NEPHEW GETTING AHOLD OF MY LAPTOP! What can i say, he's an aspireing author like me! (One last thing this pointed to one specific reviewer who got a little more sarcastic then i was ok with, im not lazy i write alot and i happen to be working on my first published novel. I know you didn't know my nephew got my laptop but it still hurt, i mean SERIOUSLY what kind of person posts a story with that the first thing they read, really!)**

**Thats all for now, untill next chapter this is Hamiltonzgrrl! Bye!**


	2. The airport

**Hey guys whats up, heres my newest chapter in my sequal story, i hope you enjoy this amazeing chapter in my story and please review me anything that is a general concern for you, i am ok with CONSTRUCTIVE critisism, i recently discovered that people sometimes don't realize their own form of constructive critism is nonconstructive sarcasm, but trust me, im ok with you correcting me. Thank you and please enjoy my story to the fullest.**

* * *

Hamilton couldn't believe it. He just finished his wedding with Sinead and now him and his newlywed wife were on their way to Panama for a hunnymoon. Ian and Amy wanted to come to, because mr. prepared for everything didn't think about the hunnymoon because he was sure he was going to be rejected. But a Holt prepares for the best and the worst, so he was ready for anything. He looked over at his 18 year old wife as she smiled out the window. She and Amy talked about random things while Ian drove the car and Hamilton read him locations from the map.

"Hamilton i think we're going the wrong way, I'm sure the airport is _that_ way." Ian said in his silky british accent.

"Well the map says the airport is _this_ way so drive _this_ way." Hamilton remarked.

"Yes then we'll be late for our flight if this is the wrong way." Ian said.

"_If _is the key word. I have the map, so I know where to go." Hamilton bellowed.

"Maybe we should stop and ask directions." Ian said loudly.

"Maybe we should follow the map." Hamilton growled.

"Maybe you two should stop bickering like an old married couple!" Sinead said.

Amy laughed. "Yeah, Ian has a great sence of direction, he's probably right, we should either turn around or ask directions."

Sinead looked at her.

"Uhh, i programed the map, Hammy is right, we're going the right way. Sorry if you think your british nit wit has more sence of direction the Hammy and I." Sinead scoffed.

"Oh and me and Ian's highly trained directional experiance has nothing? Need i remind yuo that you we're blown up for the first clue and Hamilton was following us half the time. You have little to NO sence of direction." Amy countered.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Hamilton growled.

"It's supposed to mean that me and Amy found our own ways to the clues whilst you and your wife we're in the hospital or mearly following in our foot steps." Ian agreed with Amy.

"And also need i remind you that you we're blown up by your husband, so really you we're no match for me and Dan from the start." Amy added.

"Well need_ I _remind _you _that your husband left you in a cave and that Me, ned and Ted all caught up to you in mear days. And need i add the fact that you were nearly killed at every turn if not for the aid of innocent passerby or one of the other teams that took pity on you. I must also add that Me and my sibling got out of the hospital months or even years in advance because of our smarts. Hamilton climbed mount everest without the use of a lightweight helocoppter and us together are smarter, braver, stronger, and better that you and Ian." Sinead said with a smirk.

"Oh you did _not _just go there." Amy said.

Amy and Sinead argued on while Hamilton kept on pointing out directions to Ian. They pretty much got over their fight when Ian looked at the map and realized he was wrong. But they figured they would let the girls argue untill they don't remember what they were originaly fighting about or they just tire themselves out.

"Uhh, girls, as much as i hate cutting in, we're here." Hamilton said cautiously.

"Oh, oops, i didn't even notice us turn around?" Amy said.

"That's because we didn't, as i said, Hamilton was right." Sinead cut in.

"Huh, ok, so, where are we going, you guys havent told us yet." Amy said.

"You'll find out when we get there." Hamilton said slyly.

"Really? OK well we better go catch our flight." Sinead said.

When they got to their plane they were releived to hear the call on the intercom in several languages then english.

"Last call for plane 107, US to Panama, thats the last call for flight 107, US to Panama, thank you and enjoy your flight."

"Panama? Really. OK. Well let's go." Sinead said.

Right as they got on the plane the door was about to close when they heard rapid screaming outside. They looked and saw a girl about their age with red hair and green eyes standing their trying to convince the flight attendant that she was supposed to get on the plane. The flight attendant looked at her with a stern face, she was older and seemed that she ment buisness.

"I am truly sorry Ma'am, but unless you have Family on this flight then we can not allow you on." The attendant said.

"Uh, but ma'am, I do, you see, those are my siblings right there!" She said, pointing toward Ian and Sinead.

"Really?" The attendant said, looking at the two for confermation.

"Of course, we were wondering where you had gone to, come on, hurry!" Sinead said, telling Ian with her eyes to go along with it.

"Yes, get in here already, then you can tell us where you've been!" Ian said in a stern yet loveing voice, like an older brother.

"Well then, please to enjoy your flight." The attendant added.

The girl got on the plane and thanked the flight attendant.

"Thank you so much you guys, im so sorry i had to ask complete strangers to act like my siblings." She said.

"It's fine. Hi, I'm Sinead and this is my newlywed Husband Hamilton." Sinead said.

"Hey." Hamilton added sheerfully.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl said.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is _my_ newlywed husband Ian." Amy said.

"Hi!" The girl said. "I'm Collene. People call me Caly."

"Well we better get to our seen Caly." Amy said.

The 5 went to go sit down and ended up sitting next to Caly.

"So do you have family on the plane?" Sinead asked her.

"Ah yes, theirs my mother right their, hey mum." Collene said very cheeraly.

"Hello darling." said Isabel Kabra.


	3. The plane ride and the hunnymoon

**OK OK i get it. I NEED to update faster, no need to chastize me about it! Just kidding! So here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hamilton tenced in his chair. He could see his new wife was tence aswell. Isabel Kabra sat right next to them.

_10 hours. 10 hours. Me and my wife will be on a plane with Isabel Kabra to Panama for 10 whole hours._ He thought.

Isabel was straight faced for the next ten minutes, as if waiting for something to kick her off the plane. Then she smiled as the flight attendant came over the loud speaker.

"Please fasten your seat belt and be prepared for take off. It will be a little bumpy and as soon as we're air born you may then move freely aroung the plane."

Isabel smiled over at Hamilton.

"Dear." She said. "Could you possibly hand to me that magazine, i simply LOVE fashion in panama and that is right there with you."

Hamilton struggled to keep his cool as he handed her the magazine. He looked over at Ian. Ian was smiling at Amy and trying his best not to look at Isabel.

Hamilton relaxed as the plane went airborn and the flight attendant said "You may now relax, 10 hours to Panama, please enjoy your flight. We will have to stop in Brazil for refuleing and Brazil passenger departure."

"Hamilton, could you hand me my phone?" Sinead asked him.

He handed it to her. He knew what would happen. The phone was spacificaly designed to send out one message. They brought it along thinking they wouldn't use it, and thank god they did. Sinead smiled at Isabel.

"A phone? Isn't it dangerous?" Isabel said.

"It is, that is why I'm turning it off. I forgot to." Sinead said.

She hit two buttons. One sent the message, the other turned it off. The message was faily simple, something only Cahills would deem worthy of thought.

"_On the plane now Danial, dear, save you a bag of peanuts?"_

It read.

To any normal person it was simply a friend telling a friend that she was on a plane and asking if he wants some peanuts. But to a Cahill it was so much more. It was really a clever brake down that Sinead and amy came up with.

_"On the plane" _Meant they were same and unharmed, for now.

_"Danial, dear"_ Implied two things. Danial, the name only the Kabras used, saying it has to do with Isabel. And dear, saying that Isabel was pretending to be nice.

Then finally _"Save you a bag of peanuts?"_ Was to say they were in need of assistance so that Cahills should bourd in the flight from Brazil.

There was two other texts that could have been sent.

_"We are onbourd. It's really pretty, you should have come"_ Was saying they were hurt and in need of assistance.

_"Interesting scenery. I feel homesick allready!"_ Meant that they we're on the plane but Isabel was close behind and in definate persute of danger.

"I like your phone sweety." Isabel said.

"Isabel I swear if you don't shut up I'll pumble you." Hamilton said, then he smiled at her.

"Oh i don't know about that Hamilton. Maybe you should see who sits behind us to the left." Isabel smiled back.

Hamilton looked at the reflection off a window ahead of him, conveniately showing the few sections behind hamilton. He saw Hugo. He hated Hugo. Not only was it his fault Dan went into shock, he had almost hit Ham's girlfriend.

"He likes Panama. That's where we're getting off. And then you may be so kind to follow me to a pretty house." Isabel said.

"Oh no I am so terribly sorry for the inconveiniance but we are on our honnymoon." Hamilton argued.

"Oh, tommorow then." Isabel said, as more of an order. "Or, Ted, Natalie, Dan, and Reagan will find then self incompacitated."

Hamilton's face went red.

_She has goons and our siblings, what are we supposed to do!?_ Ham thought.

The next 10 hours were painfull. But they noticed a few flight attendants changed out in Brazil with two other. A man and a woman. The maans name tag read "Mathew" and the monans read "Madiline." A clue in that they were Madrigals.

Hamilton was a little more relaxed that a few more Cahills were on bourd.

Then came the innevitable. They landed in Panama. Hamilton quickly rushed off the plane with Sinead in hand. Ian and Amy followed close behind.

They got to their hotel.

"We have until tommorow." Amy said in a mourning voice.

"Then we better enjoy our one night Honeymoon." Hamilton said.

They seperated and went into seperate hotel rooms. It was eautiful and would have been fun if nit for the fact they were all thinking about the plane ride. But hamilton was still going to enjoy his one night hunnymoon with Sinead. It would be the best night of his life, which knowing Isabel, wasnt going to be that long.

* * *

**Ok there we go, another chapter down! Please review and please excuse any errors in the mord hinymoon or hunnymoon or any other freaky way i may have spelled it. Anyways i hope you enjoyed it and again, please review.**


	4. the honeymoon continued

**OK my peeps wazzup?! OK so just adding uh, well, you see, My creative thinking has recently encountered a block. I'm trying to take care of said block but it is difficult for me. So if i don't update in a while don't hold it against me or send me mean reviews for not updateing. I'm sooooo soooo sos so so sorry! It's personal problems. Again I'm really so very sorry. :33**

* * *

Hamilton woke up and looked over in the bed. Sinead lay there sleeping. She was so pretty, and if not for Isabel and the Hostage situation this day couldn't have possibly gone on a better start. He put his hand on her hip and she gently stirred awake. They smiled in the bed for a moment, then she kissed him.

"I guess I better get dressed so we can go save our hostages huh?" Sinead said.

"You know, if we weren't Cahills it would be extremely weird that that was the first thing you said on our honeymoon morning." Hamilton chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Last night was GREAT!" Sinead said.

"Trust me, I know. I was there, remember?" Hamilton said.

"Oh, you were? I thought that was Ian. Oops!" Sinead laughed.

"Well if it was then we have a problem." Hamilton said, retuning her joy.

Sinead got dressed and Hamilton did as well. As soon as they located their socks, Hamilton made brakfast. He knocked on the door to Ian and Amy's rooms. He heard a knock or two back, so giggleing, a loud thud, some shuffleing, then Ian's voice yelled "Um, j-just a minute!" then amy giggled. Then the door was unlocked and Hamilton walked in as Amy was putting on her shoes and Ian was throughing on a T-shirt, something no Kabra would do ordinarily.

"Hello, uh, Hamilton." Ian said, trying his best and failing at hideing his utter joy.

"Morning Ian, morning Amy, I brought breakfast!" Hamilton said.

"Cool Ham thanks. Me and Ian were worried, niether of us can cook!" Amy said takeing the tray.

It had two homemade cinnimon rolls, two glasses of water and two glasses of juice, two chocolate muffins, a couple delicious looking cupcakes, two bowls of cinnimon cerial, a bowl of staberries with chocolate dip and two cookies. Ian and Amy looked at eachother, then at Hamilton.

"_You _made all this? I thought Holts were stricktly protien shakes and meat. I didn't know you had a sweet side to you!" Amy admired.

"Yeah, well, I'm the family sweets cook. My dad taught me how to grill meat and make shakes and stuff, but I wanted to go a bit further so I started experimenting with recipes at home and now, everything you see here is make from flower and eggs. From skratch, enjoy, and please come over when your done so we can get ready to go save our hostages. As you would say Ian, Cheerio!" Hamilton explained cherfully.

Ian chuckled. "We don't say that, that's like going to McDonals and saying fruitloop or frosted flake!" Ian said, and closed the door.

Sinead came to the door. She was dre4ssed and ready to go.

"Hamilton, maybe you should come back over here so we can enjoy our breakfast, _together!_" She said.

"Of course sweetheart, be right over." Hamilton said.

He jogged over to the door and went in. Him and Sinead sat on the bed and enjoyed a brakefast that was the same as Ian and Amy's. They first ate their cerial and juice with their cinnimon rolls. Then ate their cookies, muffins and cupcakes. After that they sat and fed eachother chocolate dipped straberries. Sinead had also picked some wild berries that she deemed worthy enough to eat and not poisonous. They took turns with a blinfold on trying to guess what chocolate dipped berry their spouce was feeding them.

"Blueberrie?" Hamilton guessed.

"HOW DO YOU GET IT EVERYTIME WITHOUT DELAY!" Sinead yelled. "Again!"

"Come on Sinead this is the fifth time i've done it in a row." Hamilton said.

"Ok, ok, 3 more. If you guess them all in a row then I swear you can try haveing me guess." Sinead promised.

"Ok. Hit me with your best shot." Hamilton said.

Sinead plucked a berry from the bowl, dipped it in chocolate and set it on Hamiltons toungue.

"Strawberry." Hamilton said right away.

"Good." Sinead said as she put another one in his mouth.

"Cherry." Hamilton said faster then his last one.

"I also would have ecepted very cherry, but good." Sinead said, and she smiled and leaned in on him and kissed him.

"Hmm, I don't know that one, let me try again." Hamilton grinned.

Sinead kissed him again.

"Hmm, extremely hot girl lips?" Sinead said.

"Now what if that was amy or Ian." Sinead giggled.

"Well Ian would be torture, you would never kiss me if he touched my lips, and honestly I woiuldn't blame you, and I trust Amy would much prefer Ian then me. Ok, and the fact I felt you weight shift on the bed." Hamilton said, takeing off the blindfold.

"OK, OK. My turn." Sinead said. She closed her eyes.

Hamilton placed a blueberrie on her toungue.

"Uh, cherry? No, Rasberry, right?" Sinead said.

"Nope, blueberrie." Hamilton said, then he kissed her.

"That one I know, that is definately Hamilton Holt lips. They taste like mixed fruit, thats how I know." Sinead said.

"Oh so very correct." Hamilton said.

"Ok guys, lets go. Isabel needs her fill in kidnapping today." Ian said opening the door.

"Sineaed, I think we should go then." Hamilton said.

"Ugh, and I was just starting to enjoy my honeymoon." Sinead sighed.

They stood up and started for the door. Today was going to be VERY long day, Hamilton could tell.


	5. And so

**OMG OMG OMG IM LIKE SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IM SUCH A JERK FOR NOT UPDATEING QUICKER!** **But you see i got grounded and all so i only have time to update when im at school and my teacher has us on this really cool assingment but im waiting for my thumb drive to load so im writing this in like an hour so please excuse my poor grammer and the fact i like TOTALLY ABANDONED YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Hamilton helpped Sinead out of the car and the four newlyweds walked to the door of the building they were told to go. Hamilton banged on the door and the girl from the plane answered. She was alot taller with jet black hair and a fake beauty mark above her lip.

"Referance, my real name is Melody." She said as she pinted to another door. "Isabel is right through there."

The four rutinely walked through the door and Isabel stands grinning there.

"Hello. How was your honeymoon?" She asked, as if she cared.

"Positively amazeing, until we woke up knowing we had to come to you. Then it was dreadful." Ian answered.

"Oh, sorry. Well it's ok. Not all of you will have to stay here." Isabel said.

"What do you mean not all of us?" Sinead asked.

"Oops! Spoilers!" Isabel said.

In flash 10 Vesper guards rushed in the room and restrained Hamilton. Ian tried to aid him but was held back with Sinead and Amy.

"HAMILTON!" Sinead screamed.

"Sinead!" His voice came.

Sinead couldn't see what was happening. They took him behind a door and slammed it closed. While they were banging on it trying to get through they heard a truck outside driveing away fast and the loud thumping noises of an agitated Holt trying to brake out.

"HAMILTON! Hamilton! Oh God no! Not again! No, they can't take my husband again! Please, oh please no. This can't be happening!" Sinead wept.

"Calm down Sinead your hyperventilateing!" Amy warned.

Sinead breathed slower.

"W-what do we do! We have to get him back!" Sinead yelled.

"Listen! We WILL get Hamilton back. We will do whatever it takes!" Ian soothed.

They all noticed at that point they were in a room alone with Isabel.

"ISABEL! You. You took me away from my husband! Where is he! Where have you taken him! What are you going to do to him!" Sinead said.

Ian and Amy held her back from killing Isabel, though the only reason why was because she was the only person in the room that knew where Hamilton was being held.

"Calm down, calm down. Your husband isn't going to be hurt as long as he cooperates." Isabel said.

"What do you mean, why him?" Amy asked.

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Interesting." Isabel laughed.

"Tell us _what_? Hamilton tells me everything. We're _married!"_ Sinead asked.

"Oh, just that he also posesses the art of photographic memory. Dan cannot be trusted to give us accurate answers." Isabel said, still giggleing like that was the punchline to a sick and dememted joke.

"He never told me that." Sinead said, in a voice barely audible.

"Ham's answers aren't going to be trustable either!" Amy said.

"True, but, you see, Dan can hide the fact he's lying, while, as we all saw in the Gauntlet, Hamilton cannot. Better cross you fingers that he tells the truth." Isabel said.

"Common Isabel. Give us a clue about where he is." Amy said.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Isabel said, surprised.

"Because, as we all know, you LOVE play games with us." Ian said.

"True, ok, ok, let me think." Isabel said.

After about 15 minutes she looked up and smiled.

"The Holt is hideing where ther is firey hatred, emotional pain, and lovers loss." She said, then laughed. "Lets see you figure that out. It's relitively easy actually, and clever, if i do say so myself. Enjoy!"

There was a smoke bomb and then Isabel was gone.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Sinead cried.

"I have no idea. Let's get a base set up here and see what we can find out about Firey hatred, emotional pain, and lovers loss." Amy said, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Sending a text to Even to see what he makes of this." Amy said, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Ian let his shoulders drop.

"You _still _talk to him? I thaught you said you broke up with him and that was it! Amy, did you lie to me?" Ian said, stressed.

"No no no no no! I only text him ever so offen! I SWEAR! It's nothing serious you don't have to worry i promise!" Amy said quickly.

"HEY IAN SHUT UP! SO SHE TEXTS HER EX ABOUT SMART STUFF DOES IT MATTER. MY HUSBAD WAS JUST KIDNAPPED I DON'T REALLY CARE WHO DESIFERS THE RIDDLE AS LONG AS IT'S DESIFERED! yOU WOULDN'T CARE EITHER IF IT WAS IAN, AMY, OR AMY, IAN!" Sinead screamed. "Can we please just find out what it means and save Hamilton!"


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG OMG OMG IM LIKE SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IM SUCH A JERK FOR NOT UPDATEING QUICKER!** **But you see i got grounded and all so i only have time to update when im at school and my teacher has us on this really cool assingment but im waiting for my thumb drive to load so im writing this in like an hour so please excuse my poor grammer and the fact i like TOTALLY ABANDONED YOU GUYS! Oh and to Rhiana my reviewer, i did read your review and took it to heart. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Hamilton helpped Sinead out of the car and the four newlyweds walked to the door of the building they were told to go. Hamilton banged on the door and the girl from the plane answered. She was alot taller with jet black hair and a fake beauty mark above her lip.

"Referance, my real name is Melody." She said as she pinted to another door. "Isabel is right through there."

The four rutinely walked through the door and Isabel stands grinning there.

"Hello. How was your honeymoon?" She asked, as if she cared.

"Positively amazeing, until we woke up knowing we had to come to you. Then it was dreadful." Ian answered.

"Oh, sorry. Well it's ok. Not all of you will have to stay here." Isabel said.

"What do you mean not all of us?" Sinead asked.

"Oops! Spoilers!" Isabel said.

In flash 10 Vesper guards rushed in the room and restrained Hamilton. Ian tried to aid him but was held back with Sinead and Amy.

"HAMILTON!" Sinead screamed.

"Sinead!" His voice came.

Sinead couldn't see what was happening. They took him behind a door and slammed it closed. While they were banging on it trying to get through they heard a truck outside driveing away fast and the loud thumping noises of an agitated Holt trying to brake out.

"HAMILTON! Hamilton! Oh God no! Not again! No, they can't take my husband again! Please, oh please no. This can't be happening!" Sinead wept.

"Calm down Sinead your hyperventilateing!" Amy warned.

Sinead breathed slower.

"W-what do we do! We have to get him back!" Sinead yelled.

"Listen! We WILL get Hamilton back. We will do whatever it takes!" Ian soothed.

They all noticed at that point they were in a room alone with Isabel.

"ISABEL! You. You took me away from my husband! Where is he! Where have you taken him! What are you going to do to him!" Sinead said.

Ian and Amy held her back from killing Isabel, though the only reason why was because she was the only person in the room that knew where Hamilton was being held.

"Calm down, calm down. Your husband isn't going to be hurt as long as he cooperates." Isabel said.

"What do you mean, why him?" Amy asked.

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Interesting." Isabel laughed.

"Tell us _what_? Hamilton tells me everything. We're _married!"_ Sinead asked.

"Oh, just that he also posesses the art of photographic memory. Dan cannot be trusted to give us accurate answers." Isabel said, still giggleing like that was the punchline to a sick and dememted joke.

"He never told me that." Sinead said, in a voice barely audible.

"Ham's answers aren't going to be trustable either!" Amy said.

"True, but, you see, Dan can hide the fact he's lying, while, as we all saw in the Gauntlet, Hamilton cannot. Better cross you fingers that he tells the truth." Isabel said.

"Common Isabel. Give us a clue about where he is." Amy said.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Isabel said, surprised.

"Because, as we all know, you LOVE play games with us." Ian said.

"True, ok, ok, let me think." Isabel said.

After about 15 minutes she looked up and smiled.

"The Holt is hideing where ther is firey hatred, emotional pain, and lovers loss." She said, then laughed. "Lets see you figure that out. It's relitively easy actually, and clever, if i do say so myself. Enjoy!"

There was a smoke bomb and then Isabel was gone.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Sinead cried.

"I have no idea. Let's get a base set up here and see what we can find out about Firey hatred, emotional pain, and lovers loss." Amy said, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Sending a text to Even to see what he makes of this." Amy said, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Ian let his shoulders drop.

"You _still _talk to him? I thaught you said you broke up with him and that was it! Amy, did you lie to me?" Ian said, stressed.

"No no no no no! I only text him ever so offen! I SWEAR! It's nothing serious you don't have to worry i promise!" Amy said quickly.

"HEY IAN SHUT UP! SO SHE TEXTS HER EX ABOUT SMART STUFF DOES IT MATTER. MY HUSBAD WAS JUST KIDNAPPED I DON'T REALLY CARE WHO DESIFERS THE RIDDLE AS LONG AS IT'S DESIFERED! YOU WOULDN'T CARE EITHER IF IT WAS IAN, AMY, OR AMY, IAN!" Sinead screamed. "Can we please just find out what it means and save Hamilton!"

"Um. OK. We will. I preomise Sinead I will do whatever it takes to find Hamilton." Amy assured her.

"I'm sorry Amy, Sinead. I was being irrrational, Amy's maried to me and i know that. Can't blame me for worrying." Ian said.

"Oh Ham. I can't belive they separated yoiu from me again." Sinead sobbed.

**Meanwhile with Hamilton**

Hamilton banged on the sides of the truck.

"Let me out of here you have no right to lock me in!" Hamilton screemed.

He heard laughter in the front.

"Just because we're watching "Clue" doesn't mean you can quote the cop and get out. Don't work like that buddy, keep dreamin!" Came a voice.

Hamilton recognized it. It was Hugo again. Why did he keep poping up. Hamilton had a thaught just then.

"Fate wants me to beat him for Lester. Dan was in shock with it and destiny wants Payback." He chuckled to himself. Hamilton was SO gonna put the hurt on this guy.

"Hugo shut up. No one wants to hear it." Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Come on guys. I didn't get to say goodbye to my wife!" Hamilton said.

He heard a click and knew what it meant. It meant they muted him. No one could hear him screem or shout or bang the walls. He was completely, and utterly, alone. He sat there and, for a moment, smiled. As he thaught of Sinead, about how pretty she was. But he frowned when he realized that he was apart from her. He finally got his girl, the one he loved, back. Just for her to be ripped from him, or rather him ripped from her. He sat there, and realized that he might never be able to see her again. Or at least for a while.

He felt the car stop. They oppened the back and shoved him into a room. Enclosed was the nightmare that Hamilton feared day in and day out. The illousive eliquser that made him halusinate terruible things. Rumor has it that Hamichseirum or H juice for short is made half up of knockout juice, and half up of your worste fears and nightmares.

Looking further he noticed a weapon he had never seen before. Being a highly trained Tomas he knew most all weapons ever created. He knew one thing for sure though.

If he didn't know the weapon, odds are its going to leave its mark on him. He gulpped.

A woman stood before him in a instant. Wait, this, this couldn't be. How. He knew it wasn't real. But it looked that way. This woman was not just any woman. Some how, some way, she was Dania.

**Back with the Cahills**

Sinead had a look of panic over her.

It had been a day or two since she lost Hamilton and she was loseing it. They went to the store to buy a product that Sinead was sure she wouldn't need. But indeed she did. She had felt the morning sickness, she had felt sick at the smell of cooking meat. But she didn't even think. It was true. She stood there, with the pregnancey test in hand. She cried when she saw it.

Positive.

* * *

**Cliffy? Yes, very. But hay thats little old me! Dont for get to review!**


End file.
